The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important scientific, business and consumer applications. Internet services are becoming ubiquitous and customers are combining both voice and data services on a single Internet based infrastructure such as a packet network e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. VoIP service providers offer their customers an increasing array of enhanced services beyond the basic telephony service. These services are innovative and give the users more control over their telephony services. However, the applications for the enhanced services are prescribed and packaged as the service provider dictates. The service provider presents the limited set of options to the customer and the customer selects one of the options. Thus, the selected package may contain services the customer does not need and may lack other services the customer would prefer to include in the package.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing customer specified service logic.